


Margo the Witch

by lumienarc



Series: Hauntober 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumienarc/pseuds/lumienarc
Summary: More entry for Hauntober 2020 prompt #20, 21, 22, 23 because this has become a new habit, soz: Potions, Garden, Cauldron, Candle
Series: Hauntober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948243
Kudos: 1





	Margo the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Thankfully, I realised something was off when writing this. That was when it hit me I had been writing "major" and confused it with "mayor". Lmao  
> My brain is trying to return from its depressed state and it has been mocking the major keys being inferior to the minor keys when I was listening to classical music. I'm sorry, major keys. I still love you. But minor keys still are my favourite lol

Just like any other region, the Adder region had its own share of witches. Unlike most of other regions, they were pretty aware of the witches’ existence. Some of the witches did kidnap children and adults, but it didn’t make them any different from local cult that imprisoned the milkman and children that came their way. Some witches were just human nymphs. They learnt the way of magic and were very close to nature. They did it for themselves mostly, and they actually had good relationship with the people around them because they provided services.

Margo was one of those later witches. She resided near the haunted manor and was responsible to keep people away from it until Freyja was back in town. Her house bore no difference to the one next door (which was not the manor), completely normal peasant house with small hearth and old bricks, one room for eating, cooking, and accepting guests, and she put a separator to give her a little privacy where she slept. There was a cauldron in the middle of the room, sitting atop square of exposed ground where the fireplace was placed. It could be cauldron, pot, a pan that sat there, but usually it was the cauldron. There were cushions around the fireplace and small tables to complement. It looked quite oriental for people who had seen the far east. She did not have a proper dining table. She had a countertop where she prepared her ingredients—cookery, witchery—and ample of tools. There were vegetables and various ingredients hung around that countertop, and the very  eye-catching one was a golden-brown root that looked like a tiny human—ginseng. Despite the extremely witchy atmosphere in her house, she was, honestly, the most normal witch you would ever see. She dressed fashionably, very on point with current trend. She took a great care of her face and hair, extremely attractive despite she did not have the prettiest face or the best body in town. She looked quite bland, actually, fitting nicely among peasants. She could dress up to the nines if required. She had gowns and sparkly jewels to adorn herself, although she would prefer to wear flowers than gems. Her speciality was potions and candles, so to speak.

She was horrible at flying, and she could not conjure spells correctly most of the time. She had weak physical skills, but her gift for anything that was cooked in a cauldron was unbelievably legendary. However, she also didn’t have proper familiars because of her weak link to the animals. Some of the animals took pity on her and helped her for a price that she could afford. She also couldn’t summon anything for the life of her. She was very envious of Cedric, who wasn’t a witch, but he could freely experiment with summoning. He was talking about it the other day when she visited him and Cecilia, something about lost and confused souls. Margo couldn’t even see ghosts and souls of the dead. Probably that was the reason she found this town was safe and good for her because all the other witches said they couldn’t handle the amount of spirits in this town, so she was the only one that lived here. She did many things with her life so she lived a pretty normal life, but for most parts, her daily life went like this.

It was dawn, she woke up with massive bed hair. She cleaned herself and picked up a set of clothes. She would check her cauldron, usually shimmering overnight as there were potions that needed a long time to brew. Today, it was just a stew, a huge batch of it actually. It was a magical vegetable stew with black beans, blue potatoes, carrots, and bay leaves. There were many more ingredients inside of it, but all others were not for magical purpose. It was a protective stew ordered by the townhall. This afternoon, they would come to collect it.

“Hm, the broth is heavenly,” Margo said after tasting her stew a bit. She was satisfied, too, by the effect that followed. She could feel the magic through her veins, spreading like warm light. She, as a witch, could see what was the end result: a protective shield that was invisible to most people. It would banish harmful energy and danger from the ones that consumed the stew. She stirred the stew gently to make sure that everything was as expected. She was satisfied by the look of the potatoes. It was extremely hard to plant them herself in the garden.

“I wonder if Cedric will be successful today. I should come and see him tomorrow,” she muttered. For a while, she was thinking of various summoning spells and many familiars that she had seen with the witches she had met. Oh, how she wanted a familiar of her own. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by frantic flight of a flock of birds outside her window. She ran to the window, but stood next to it, spying carefully so if there was anyone outside, they wouldn’t see her. A young man walked toward the house with a basket in his hand. Oh, she knew this one.

“Hello, Hendric,” she greeted with posh as she opened the door right before the man knocked, just to create an illusion that she foresaw his coming. The young man was surprised, but he seemed happy with that.

“Hello, Margo, I bring you some candy apples. We practiced at home before Halloween because the lord wanted a better version, and we made too many. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, no, no, no, I don’t mind at all!” Margo giggled, clearly flirting but without so much success as it looked like she was being awkwardly giggly and groggy instead of flirty. She accepted the basket and managed not to drop it when their hands touched a bit.

“Okay then, I’ll see you around. I need to go back to work. Good morning, Margo!” Hendric said, seemingly unaffected by the touch, making Margo devastated in a split second. It was a sad and happy day for her. She sent him off weakly as Hendric kept his cipher up until the very end. Ah, the gardener did not know... Margo sighed. She stood at the middle of the pathway that split her garden into two. She looked and saw her herbs were almost ready to pick. Then, a rat popped up from between the thyme bush. It was Toto. Or at least Margo named it Toto.

“I wish I could do a love spell, Toto!” she said. “Can you gather the herbs for me? After this stew is finished, I am going to make a potion for you and your family.” She walked back to the house with one candy apple in her hand. “Oh, this is filled with love...” she commented after a bite. She looked at the bitten apple with glazy eyes, touched, and the next second, she was bawling over the apple.

“Are you crying over a candy apple for reals?”

Margo looked up from where she was sitting. Yes, she was on the floor, crying, not even two steps away from her doorway. Three men stood there, staring at her, flabbergasted. It was Sam, Georgie, and Nathan. Margo sniffled and picked herself off the floor.

“Why are you three here? Too early,” she said between the lingering sobs.

“We were requested to fetch, indeed, but also, Mayor asked for something else,” Nathan said.

“Oh, okay. What is it?”

“A vampire repeller.”

“A vampire what?” Margo lost her tears the moment she heard it. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. “I, for one, can’t believe that came out of  _ your  _ mouth, Nathan. Never in my life, I would imagine that you would ever say that.” She huffed angrily. Her steps were furious as she turned toward the cauldron. It was uncalled for. She stood next to her cauldron and started stirring, now with emotional turns that reddened her face with each circle made. Nathan was confused. The three men stepped into the house and Georgie closed the door quietly. He was afraid, so he kept himself behind Sam who was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Why are you so angry?” Nathan asked.

“Why... am I... so... angry?!” her voice slowly got louder. “WHY AM I SO ANGRY YOU ASKED?!” she screamed on the top of her lungs. The house shook for a split second as her deafening voice hit their eardrums. The candles that were all lit in that room went out of fire. The house was dark and gloomy although there was a window, it didn’t make the room any brighter. Georgie ducked and curled himself at the far corner. Sam shrank a little, but pretended to be brave. Nathan was shocked, guilty, and scared—a combination of feelings that you could see clearly on his face.

“Margo, you should calm down, woman,” Sam said, but he immediately shut his mouth when Margo looked at him squarely in the eyes. She didn’t look like remotely human right now. Her eyes all black and her face redder than tomato. Her hair was in disarray, some stuck up as if wind blew from below. There was light in that place, but it was emanating from her. It was as if the hell had just come in that room. She pointed a finger at Sam, which was horrifyingly long and appeared more like a claw than a finger now.

“You know why!”

“Margo, he doesn’t remember, cut him some slacks,” Sam weakly argued. Margo breathed heavily and quickly in anger, eyes big and ready to pop out. A moment later, she gradually returned to how she normally was. She sighed loudly and went back to her cauldron. The room brightened again. It felt like morning once more. The candles were all lit again now. It was a terrifying moment and a reminder that she was a witch.

“Tell the mayor I don’t have such thing. If he wants to drive away vampires, he will want garlics, holy water, and crosses. Also, silver and wooden stake. I can’t drive away vampires with my potions. I can protect him from harm, maybe it can work against vampires, too. I haven’t proven it yet,” she explained somewhat calmly. It was a strange moment to see her from being worked up to totally dismissive about it.

“Can you tell me why you were angry?” Nathan stood across the cauldron and asked her with such genuine and sincerely tone. Margo just sighed softly this time. Sadness in her eyes. Margo saw the man’s face and she knew he really had no idea. The innocence was there for everyone to see.

“I’m sorry, Nathan, forget what I said and what you saw. It was embarrassing—I should never be that angry in front of guests and customers,” she said with a giggle, trying to lighten up the mood, but Nathan was a stubborn man. He was about to open his mouth again, but Sam came and put a hand over his mouth.

“We’ll come back later when you finish,” he said, dragging Nathan away toward the door. “Don’t mess it up because I’m going to eat it too!” Margo huffed.

“I don’t mess up my potions, dumbass!”

“Hey! No calling me dumbass!” Sam yelled. Margo repeated it in a mocking way, and replied:

“Everyone knows you are one.”

“Shut up. We’re leaving now!”

“Bye!”

Then, Georgie opened the door, Sam and Nathan left the house first, then Georgie ran out of the door as quickly as he could. He certainly had pissed himself. Margo wondered why that guy was hired to work with Sam. Margo sighed again for the nth time. She saw bubbles pop up gently from her stew. It was a beautiful and delicious stew indeed. She stepped away from it, putting aside the paddle. Toto was waiting for her at the countertop with plenty of herbs.

“Oh, Toto, my poor friend. He doesn’t remember that he has a close relationship with vampires before. How could he say that? Vampire  repeller ? Blasphemy.” Margo sighed again. Toto looked at her with concern. “Thank you for your concern, Toto. You are a very good friend. I’ll make you the potion I promised after I am done with the stew. Come tomorrow morning to pick it up, okay? Thank you for the herbs, too.” Margo smiled at the rat. Toto nodded and then ran toward a small crack on the wall near her bed. The witch pulled out her tome where she read the instructions for glamour potion. She began to make notes and formulate her own version of it.

“I just hope Sable doesn’t come today...”


End file.
